


We'll grit our teeth, and turn our backs.

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I am big late to this heckin' party, Minor Character Death, Oh! I got one! Too many Pokemon metaphors, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, What Else Do I Tag?, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), based on that scenerio where sonic and pikachu survive with kirby, goodness, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: It's almost like Necrozma, the way its Light Burns the Sky and every star that wished to shine in it.





	We'll grit our teeth, and turn our backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnmg I'm tried and sleepy angd hope is good. Title machine.... Difficult....  
> Blease tell... If like...

Pikachu did always enjoy the thrill of battle. It was engrained in him, a vital component in his programming. It was part of what made him... Himself, a Pokemon. And even in loss he could be satisfied, could respect a strong opponent, and let that drive lead him forward, make him train harder, make him get stronger until he could be the winner.

Battles were... Fun. They were intimate, they let you know your adversary like you hadn't thought you could before. Sometimes fighting was the only way, sometimes it was all you could do, sometimes it was the only way to speak.

And so... If that was the case, why was there so much dread in the air? Tangible enough that his tounge could taste it?

Because battles weren't supposed to have permanent consequences, because despite all he'd gone through and done in the name of battles that meant something real, they were just supposed to be fun.

And the horror rising in his chest tells him clearly that this battle was going to result in much more than simple unconsciousness; this battle was going to result in casualties.

This was not a battle he wanted to fight.

But he will not run, even as the pseudo-memories of someone turned to stone plauges his mind, make his eyes wet as he stands his ground.

His tail raises, his cheeks spark.

And then a round darkness emerges like a second moon, and then within that moment the lights are cast into existence as well, racing towards them fast and hungry.

And then Link's parry fails, and he is devoured by that light- that light-!

And then Samus, and he feels his heart break for an ally treasured, and then Pikachu flees, because Pikachu is no coward, he does not strive to tarnish the long-embedded laws of his homeland, but he is also no fool.

His instincts haven't lied to him yet, and so he runs as fast as his little legs will take him.

Distantly, he wonders, Pichu, where is Pichu? Red, and the other Pokemon? Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard? Lucario and Greninga? Mewtwo?

He lets out a keening cry, calling, pleading.

There's no answer he can hear above the chaos and screams, and he almost gives in to the urge to curl up into a ball and hide away.

But he instead continues to run, hoping against his odds that he'd somehow make his way out, somehow get away despite everything shouting out in dark taunts that it was hopeless.

He was a level one against a level one hundred aided with Dazzling; no chance to move, no chance to surprise. Outsped and overpowered, his attempt is useless. There is just failure, defeat.

The panic and fear eat at him so quickly and soundly that he almost doesn't notice the blue blur speed past him, attempting to slow down for him, holding out his hand and yelling out imploratives.

"Pikachu! Come on!"

He can't-

He leaps at sound of light trying to tear him apart, veers to the side to dodge and to try to get closer.

He is all simple creature, in this moment. An animal that obeys, and trives off being commanded, that can't function without it.

So when Sonic is finally able to pull the "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" in that awfully desperate tone so unfamiliar, he doesn't even begin to think before obeying.

The result is a Quick Attack of the fastest degree, one that sends Sonic careening to the side, out of the path of the next oncoming beam of light.

The blue furred creature that Pikachu's come to know as more than an ally holds his smaller body in a tight embrace, and the electric type Pokemon watches over a shoulder as his other companions become reduced to nothing with blank eyes.

He isn't a mere animal, just like the bipede holding him is not. He understands, it's just taking a moment to sink in. Moments that they do not have, moments that he will not take.

Tears sheen in his eyes and he turns his vision to the sky, trying to stave them off.

They dodge them swiftly now, now that Sonic no longer hinders his speed for his sake, but the lights are ever-approaching, and Sonic must surely be soon to run out of PP for his mad dash.

His head twists and turns, desperate for someone, anyone, who can Assist them- a beam, too close to their feet-!

A harsh curve of his back and the sparking of his tail has Sonic recoiling, and then letting out a yelp as his feet leave the ground, the Electro Ball's impact propelling them upwards.

But they can only stay afloat so long, and the beam's passage is still running across the ground, and more are coming-!

Pikachu's ears flatten against his head in that moment, and then a pink blur is spotted, and the next thing he knows, they are out of immediate line of fire.

Sonic's grip on him is absolutely painful, the gloves doing practically nothing against the tight hold. It's not the most pressing thing on his mind, but it brings an odd semi-relief to think duller thoughts.

Pikachu's gaze turns downwards to see the familiar warp star, but familiar only because of its item form. This one felt much more alive, pulsing. That meant then, that their savior was-

A muffled but loud yell drags his attention downwards, and he sees a floundering Yoshi, mouth stretched largely with _something_.

Pikachu cries out with alarm, a cry for alertness towards Kirby, and Sonic yells out encouragements to Yoshi as his booted feet continue to eat up the diminishing ground.

The warp star slows marginally, lowers as much as it can while still maneuvering, and Pikachu can't help but wonder how long they will be able to stay alive at this pace.

Kirby yells something, not a command, but a statement, and the two rodents brace themselves. "Turn!" And the warp star loops around, turning back to give Yoshi a fighting chance. Pikachu can definitely ignore the smell of burnt fur from his singed ear.

Yoshi's normally blankly cheery eyes harden at the warp star's fast approach, and Pikachu perches on the edge of the yellow cosmo, front paws dangling while Sonic keeps him secure with a shout of, "you got this, buddy!" He isn't sure if that is toward him or Yoshi, but he thinks it might be both.

And yet... Pikachu can feel it in his odd animal soul, an instinctive knowing. The potential for victory just is not present. No low-odds, no one percent chance. No nothing. Never was anything. His instincts are always correct. And yet.

Pikachu reaches out with little paws vainly, teeth gritted as he watches Yoshi leap higher than he's even seen him do before. He kicks his feet, floating just a little, but not enough, it just couldn't be, before spitting out a small yellow form from his filled cheeks.

Pikachu's paws scramble to find a grip on Pichu's fur, and when that begins to fail, he seizes him none too gently by the scruff.

Pichu makes an agonized sound as they both watch Yoshi fall into a yellow stream, dissipating to nothing, and Pikachu has to close his eyes.

The speed of the warp star increases, buffeting his fur and making him grip Pichu ever tighter, hoping he won't leave marks, but also endlessly unwilling to drop him, and then- there is no sound, there is no sight, no feeling; all is nothing.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Until it is something, in the form of them speeding down into foreign and ravaged looking earth, falling for what feels too short and too long before making a harsh impact that sends them all spiraling.

Kirby slams into the ground the quickest, headfirst. Pichu is thrown out of the grip of his teeth and him from the arms of the Mobian.

They all fall hard to the dirt, kicking up dust and other residual debris of what they'll soon find is their world brought to a beautiful ruin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> {Little extra thing:}
> 
> Pichu cries nearly endlessly for the longest time.
> 
> Kirby tries his hardest to cheer him up, but his attempts often fell flat, no matter how hard he tried. Pichu's sadness knows no bounds, him having never experienced anything more devastating than someone else eating a snack he'd been looking forward to, as well as being so young, he simply didn't know how to begin to handle any of the situation other than to wail.
> 
> And then the plant appeared. Playing peak-a-boo, making silly faces, bringing Pichu any berries that it could find (as well as the rest of them), it was a heaven-send.
> 
> Everyone sleeps together, but Pichu's trust and care for the plant, who everyone (Sonic) calls Snappy, is blatant by the way he sleeps snuggled so close, despite it's large and pointed teeth.
> 
> An unexpected but powerful friendship blossoms from the pair; a small electric mouse and a red, carnivorous, but apparently caring plant.


End file.
